No Longer Human
by WarriorKat21
Summary: I was human once, until a government agency decided my life was no longer my own. stupid goverment.  sorry sucky summery i know.  rated T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

I know i said i would write the 2nd story to 'Who i was never knew who i would become' but i have writers block with that story. i have been working on this story a little bit along with a bunch of others, however i don't know if writers block will work it's way over to theses other storys i'm writeing but i will try to update as much as possible, but i have only written a couple of the chaps for this story so i can't promise regular updates but i will try my best ^_^

I would also like to say that the story 'A Single GlanceNormal' by NekoYami911 is what inspired this story to a degree ^_^ that damn plot bunny decided i was it's next victim and it bit me... it BIT ME! stupid bunny -_-' anyways heres the 1st chap and i hope ya'll like it.

Also don't forget to visit my poll so i can take into account the viewers choice on the chosen sparkmate for my OC of the 1st story.

Disclaimer: i don't own them only my OC, and some what the plot. so stop asking already!

* * *

><p>I was human once, until a government agency decided my life was no longer my own. One day after my 19th birthday, I was targeted.<p>

Who does one call when the governments after them. I don't know why they targeted me. What was so special about me that fueled there hunger in finding me? Maybe it was because I was so plainly normal that I bended into the crowd so well no one would noticed I was gone. Most likely, that was the reason they came after me at first. My escape along with knowledge that the government was kidnapping people, just fueled there need to find me, all the more. That was the only hypothesis I could come up with, the only reason that seem to fit.

My name is Nora Lee Willington. I am 5' 5". I have the emerald eyes, and short black hair. Most people called me normal, however if they ever tried to get to know me, they would realize how untrue that statement is. I don't show that side of me until you have earned my trust and friendship.

As much as I love to stand out and be weird, I am more compelled to blend in so if need be I could disappear. However I didn't think that plan completely through.

When I had finally been caught, they handled me roughly. They threw me into a cage, but before closing the door, the man pistol whipped me. The blow knocked me out. This is the day that Nora Willington died, and became something more.

But let's start at the very beginning shall we, so that my story could be told in its entirety.

* * *

><p>-The day it all started-<p>

* * *

><p>I hate work, exceptionally working retail. Sometimes the customer is just wrong damn it. I had been working at this store for two years; I believe I know what I am talking about. But I did what I normally do, grin and bare it.<p>

"Nora, please report to the office" a voice over the P.A. system drew my attention. I finished helping the customer; I was working with and headed to the office.

"You called for me sir?" I asked.

"Yes Nora… please sit." My Boss, AKA dipshit. We don't see eye to eye. He's been trying to get me fired for the last couple of months, but has yet to find a legit enough reason.

I took a seat and waited for him to try and come up with another excuse to fire me.

"I see you haven't been keeping up with the required sells in credit cards" he said. (1)

"Sir, I believe that with the economy in shambles right now, the customers just are not will to open accounts" I said as calmly as I could. He looked at me, almost with a sneer.

"The other employees are getting them, while you are not" he leered at me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his childish behavior.

"I do not know what to tell you sir" I said calmly. As soon as those words came out of my mouth, he got an almost evil grin.

"Since you are not helping this company reach, its goals, I'm afraid I will have to terminate your contract" he stated, extremely happy with himself. My calm demeanor was dropped and I glared at the man.

"Let me ask you something… what is it that you have against me that you targeted me and only me to harass." I asked allowing myself to growl the question. I have an extremely bad temper, however one learns how to control it when one works retail and your job rides on the fact you can take shit from the customers.

"I have absolutely nothing against you. Once your shift ends, gather your stuff and leave, your check will be mailed to your address" he said. I stood up and glare at the man.

"I will be leaving now. I WILL NOT finish my shift." I growled at the man, as I turned to leave.

I went to my locker, to gather my bag and belongings. After taking as much time as I could, gathering my stuff, I then clocked out. I was going to make them pay me to gather my stuff.

* * *

><p>Have you ever had the feeling like someone was eyeballing you? That was the feeling I got when I walked out of the store. I had stopped in my tracks and looked around. I didn't see anybody, but that feeling didn't go away. I walked over to my little Nissan, got in and started to head home.<p>

A couple of minutes went by and the feeling didn't go away. I looked at my rearview mirror, to see a black SUV behind me. I wasn't sure if they were following me or not. So I decided to try something. A rule my paranoid brother told me 'if you ever suspect that someone is following you, make three right turns. This will make you go in circles. If they are still behind you after that, you need to be either be Speed-racer and haul ass or call the cops. The second option is always the best though' I grinned at my bothers crazy antics. (2)

I took the first right turn I could. They followed. Then I took the next right turn. They followed. I took the final right turn that brought me back to where I was before. They followed.

"Shit!" I yelled out as I punched the gas. I was hauling ass, making quick maneuvers to escape. I knew my little car was better at sharp turns then the SUV that was more top heavy. I didn't call the cops because my cell phone was at home. I had forgotten to grab it.

Once I had finally lost them, I headed home. I took all the back ways home. I parked my car down the street from my apartment. I had tried my best at staying out of sight. I didn't see any black SUV's or any strange men, or women around I headed for my door. I walked around my apartment looking for anyone or anything out of place. After my search, I walked into my room and grabbed a duffle bag, and started filling it up with necessities. I also grab some personal items as well. I had a gut feeling that this wasn't over and they would return for me, and I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't get caught.

I snuck back to my vehicle. Once I reached it, I was slammed into it. I dropped my bag and swung out as I turned, clipping a man in the jaw. Another man grabbed me and slammed me onto the ground, and handcuffed me. I kicked out at the man trying to get away. I kept struggling until another man walked up and punched me in the jaw. I felt dazed and confused, as I was shoved into what looked like a large dog cage. I started to get my wits back, just as the man pistol whipped me. I was knocked out.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

(1) I was fired from my retail job like this. -_-'All Because I couldn't get customers to sign up for credit cards, at least that's what he told me, Stupid evil jerk.

(2) Yes my crazy paranoid brother did tell me this lol


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.

ok heres Chap 2. hope ya'll enjoy it ^_^

Also don't forget to visit my poll so i can take into account the viewers choice on the chosen sparkmate for my OC of the 1st story.

Disclaimer: i only own Nora, and the somewhat plot ^_^

* * *

><p>I woke up to a beeping noise, thinking it was my alarm; I reached over to turn it off, when I realized I couldn't move my arms. My eyes shot open. I was gagged and strapped on what looked like an operating table. The beeping noise got louder. I looked over, to see the noise was coming from a heart monitor.<p>

I was extremely scared, so much that I was trembling. The door opened and two suits and two doctors walked in. The two suits stood by the door, while the doctors were checking the machines over. One of the doctors walked over to me, and started to unhook me from the machines. He ducked down; my guess was he unlocked the bed I was on.

They started to roll me down the hall. One of the rooms we passed had a giant frozen machine…robot? I don't really know.

We entered into a giant ass room; I looked over and saw this giant cube. It was very pretty with the weird glyphs all over it. Well from what I could see of it anyways.

I was brought to another rather large room. I noticed it had an overlook in the room. I had finally figured out what they wanted from me. I was a lab rat, an experiment. I let a couple of tears fall as I watched them hook me up to more machines.

One of the doctors, looked over to me, and I could see the regret in his eyes. He and everyone else turned and left. Once everyone was out of the room, a couple of the machines started to whirl to life. I could feel almost like a static charge building. I braced myself; I figured they were going to shock me, or something along those lines.

The next thing I knew was pain. Unhindered, unstoppable, unforgettable pain, laced through my entire being. The pain was so bad that I couldn't even try to scream. I felt my body shut down, and I passed out.

I woke up in a cell. I still felt pain, but more bearable. I couldn't move without the pain flaring. My brain pointed out that I wasn't bound and gagged anymore. I looked around my 'room'; it was basically four walls, a metal slab… I mean a bed, and a toilet, oh and let's not forget the little camera in the corner.

I just laid there, what else could I do. For what seemed like hours, I waited for them to return. The longer I sat there the more determined I was beginning to feel at not letting them break me. I could be very stubborn when motivated.

I started to feel funny, and not in a good way. It felt like there was something under my skin. Almost like a crawling feeling. A few minutes later it turned into searing pain, I found my voice as I screamed. It wasn't as intense as whatever those doctors did, but it still hurt as a motherfucker. The door opened, but I didn't see anyone as I passed out from the pain.

* * *

><p>My mind woke up before my body did. I didn't feel right, something was wrong with me. I tried to move do something, and yet nothing happened. Then I started seeing strange symbols run across my mind… not really sure how to describe it. I couldn't tell what they said.<p>

'Stop! I can't understand this' I thought/whimper in my mind. The symbols stopped, after a couple seconds the symbols changed to English.

**-Systems Check-**

**-Motor Function- 100%**

**-Weapons- Offline**

**-****Visual- 100%**

**-Audio- 100%**

**-Energon Reserves- 41%**

I gapped at all the things it listed. I began to wondering what the hell was going on. I mean a systems check, in my head? Everything about that scream WHAT THE FUCK!

I opened my eyes, and proceeded to freak out. As soon as I open my eyes everything in the room had a slightly blue tint to it, and everything I looked was labeled, then broken down to the chemical level. I looked at myself, I was made of metal! I moved my arm and realized it had large chains that where attached to the wall. They didn't want me to escape. I tried to stand up, but failed epically. Apparently when you turn robot, your center of balance is different or something. I felt like a toddler, trying to walk for the first time. After a few tries I was finally standing. My next step was walking. I couldn't walk far since I was chained to the wall but I could walk about five steps in either direction. I fell and busted my ass at least 3 times before I could somewhat walk.

* * *

><p>I had just sat back down in my original spot, when the doors opened. Fifteen men walked in, about nine of them were suits with really weird guns, five others were doctors, and one man looking at me like I was the toy he always wanted. My guess was this man was the head honcho.<p>

"Robot, can you talk" honcho man ask/demanded. I tried at first; it took me a couple of minutes before I could form words.

"Y-yes-s" I finally got out. He smirked, and I didn't like that smirk. It was the same one my last boss would give me.

"Since you can speak" he looks over to one of the doctors "break whatever passes as her voice box" he said.

"W-wait… P-please don't, I promise never to speak another word" I said/ pleaded. Honcho man glared at me.

"The first time you speak, I will break it in the cruelest way I can think of" he said to me. I nodded.

From what I could tell, my size was around 10-12 feet tall. Once everyone left, I got a good look at myself… well as best I could without a mirror. I had black and silver metal all over me. I also had two horn-like things coming off of my head. I signed, even if I did escape, where would I go? I'm not human anymore. Where could I, a giant robot hide.

* * *

><p>Every day from there on, was the same, get woke up and tested to see what could melt through my armor, and then threaten, beaten. Well the beatings where more like, they would shock sensitive wires, or just cut the wires and let me bleed for awhile until my repair nanites would fix it. Or they would shock my entire body. It went on like this for a long time. I wasn't told dates or anything so I wasn't aware of how much of my life was spent here.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.

I hope ya'll don't for get to vote on my poll for Kayla Witwickys love interest, for my 1st story

Disclaimer: i don't own the transformers, only my OC and the somewhat plot

* * *

><p>I was well passed worn down. I don't think I could even stand. I was just waiting for the day they would go ahead and kill me. I long since learn how to turn my voice box thingy off. So I wouldn't tempt anyone to disable it.<p>

I was sitting in my corner of the room. I felt like I was too beaten to move. I don't think my body could move even if I wanted it. I heard a lot of people start talking. I turned up my ears… or whatever passed as my ears now… and listen to what they were saying.

"Get that NBE into lockdown now" I heard someone say. I gasped. I knew that they called me either robot or NBE. That means there was another. I didn't care that my life was fucked up, but I wouldn't stand around and let another go through what I went through.

I tested my legs, they were wobbly but I could walk on them. I haven't been restrained to the wall in a long time, since they realized I wouldn't try anything. I walked over to the door, and squeezed through it. I saw a larger yellow robot, being carted off to one of the other rooms. I followed them. They were too preoccupied with the new robot, that they didn't notice me. I snuck into the room and ducked behind a large machine.

They started the shock treatment on it. I wanted to cry at the pained sounds it made. I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up and stormed over to the machine and yanked it out of the roof. I turned my voice back on and growled at the men.

"Robot why are you out of your room?" one of the doctors said. My voice hasn't been used in a long time. My voice sounded strand.

"I didn't stop all the experiments on me, but I won't stand by and allow you to torture another" I growled as best I could with my voice.

"This one here isn't like you. He wasn't human, at any point" the same man said. I looked at the robot; it looked at me.

"It doesn't matter, a life's a life. You ended mine to make me this. I won't stand by as you end another for your own selfish gain" I cough out. Without turning away from the others, I ripped the cable off the robot, and allowed him to get up.

My body was having a hard time staying standing up. I sat down on the platform while the other one changed his arm into a weapon. I chuckled at the looks all the people was giving the robot. A few more people stormed into the room.

"They didn't hurt you did they Bee?" the boy asked, then he looked at me "who's this" he asked pointing at me.

"She is our pet project, one of our greatest achievements" one of the men, I didn't see who said. I growled.

"Pet project? I was kidnapped and turned into a robot, you fucktard" I growled at the group. The new ones all gapped at me.

"Can we deal with this whole thing later… Bee the Allspark is here and Megatron's in the other room" the boy said. Everyone headed to the room with the giant cube thing. I was slower because I wasn't stable, I was wobbling.

I had it all planed after I made sure, the two kids and the other robot got out, I would go back to my room to wait for punishment.

Once we entered into the cube's room, I walked passed everyone else, and reached up for it. The feel of it was so familiar, yet unfamiliar. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and saw Bee. He slightly pushed me out of the way, as he reach up and activated something within the cube. It started to shrink down. It kind of reminded me of a rubix cube, but more complex.

Bee looked over at me and slowly grabbed my wrist and places the cube in my hands. I looked at it then at him. It almost felt like energy flowing through me. I closed my eyes, I felt stronger, and reenergized, then suddenly it went almost cold in my hands, I didn't think anything of it. I looked over at Bee; he looked back at me before looking at the others.

~Message from Starfleet captain~… ~lets get to it~ Bee I guessed played, since it was two different voices. Bee proceeded to change forms, from robot to a car. Which might I add was completely awesome to watch. I handed the cube to the kid, after he and the girl got into Bee.

I turned to leave, when Bee played ~Are you comin darling~, I smiled for the first time in so long.

"I am sorry but I don't know how to do that trick you did and I don't think it would be wise to run around looking like this… Since the outside world most likely don't even remember me. Just promise to never forget me, when I die I want to be remembered by at least one person who doesn't see me as an experiment" I said and smiled sadly. I turned to head to my room. I heard the squealing of tires.

* * *

><p>I walked into my room and sat in my corner, to await my punishment. I know I fucked up, I would lose my voice, but it was worth it to save another, and I would gladly do it again. I started to sing. When I was human I wouldn't sing in front of anyone, but since I was sure I would lose my voice, I wanted to sing one last time. (Beauty from Pain – Super Chick)<p>

The lights go out all around me  
>One last candle to keep out the night<br>And then the darkness surrounds me  
>I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died<br>And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
>My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made<br>I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
>I feel like I'm slipping away<p>

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
>And there'll be beauty from pain<br>You will bring beauty from my pain

My whole world is the pain inside me  
>The best I can do is just get through the day<br>When life before is only a memory  
>I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place<br>And though I can't understand why this happened  
>I know that I will when I look back someday<br>And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
>And made me as gold purified through these flames<p>

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
>And there'll be beauty from pain<br>You will bring beauty from my pain

Here I am at the end of me (at the end of me)  
>Tryin' to hold to what I can't see (to what I can't see)<br>I forgot how to hope  
>This night's been so long<br>I cling to Your promise  
>There will be a dawn<p>

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
>And there'll be beauty from pain<br>You will bring beauty from my pain

I'm sure hours had passed. I was sure I would be punished but no one bothered me. I stayed in my 'room' and sang every song that came to mind. I heard a knock on my room, which was unusually. I cocked my head to the side.

"Come in?" I said, well it was more like questioned. I saw the door open and that kid came through.

"Hey um… what was your name?" the kid asked. I chuckled.

"I no longer have a name" I answered, sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have something I can call you?

"My human name was Nora, but I was told that I could no longer be called that" I said.

"Nora, that's a pretty name. My name is Sam, and you remember Bee right … well his friends are here as well. One of his friends is a doctor for the others, and he asked me to bring you to him" he said.

When he said doctor I tensed, but forced myself to relax. I nodded and forced myself to stand up and follow the Sam.

We ended up in the room that the cube used to be in. I wrapped my arms around myself, I was scared. I didn't want anything to do with doctors, or scientist. I walked up behind the Sam. There were four other robots. There was Bee, another yellow one with lights on him, there was a black one who was eyeballing me, and another one that was fucking HUGE! He was blue with what looked like a flame paint job on him.

The other yellow one looked over to me. I felt an almost tingling sensation wash over me. He growled which made me jump and shy back from him. He stopped then slowed his approach.

"Bumblebee told me you where once human, and that you where experimented on?" he asked. I nodded. He growled again before slowly walking up to me.

"My Designation is Ratchet; I am the Chef Medical Officer for the Autobots. Will you allow me to hook up to your processor, so I can see what all they have done to you?" he asked. I looked at him for a couple of minutes before nodding my head in an affirmative.

* * *

><p>A.N. not really sure if i like this chap... i may come back and change it... but knowing me i most likely won't ^_^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.

HI! lol ^_^ heres the next chap!

Disclaimer: i don't own the beautiful aliens know as transformers ;_; only my OC and the somewhat plot ^_^

* * *

><p>Ratchet pulled a cable out of his wrist, and walked around me and started messing with my neck. I tensed when he touched me, but forced myself to relax. Once he attached the cable, to my neck, I could feel him; intruding in my mind, looking over my memories, and making my body do a system check.<p>

When he was done he growled again, which caused me to flinch. If he noticed he didn't say anything about it.

"This youngling has dealt with some of the worse type of torture I have ever seen" Ratchet commented like I wasn't even there. I tried to go back to my room when Ratchet turned back to me.

"And where do you think you're going youngling?" he asked/demanded, this in turn caused me to stop and lower my head.

"I was just heading back to my room" I muttered. Ratchet walked in front of me and put one of his fingers under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You need to say here, so you can learn about what you have become, or would you rather stay in this place and be a defenseless test subject." Ratchet said.

"There is no place for a freak like me, I am neither whatever you are, and I am neither human. What place do I have? I am nothing but a freak of nature, and I accept this because that is what I am" I said softly. I heard a snort.

"Is that what they taught you to say? You are a person and freedom is everyone's right" the black robot said. I smiled sadly.

"No that is what I learned while being here for however long I have been. 'Freedom is everyone's right' unfortunately that is only a dream not a reality, in some shape for or fashion we are slaves to something" I said softly.

"Only if you allow it to become your master" the tallest one said. I looked at him.

"Sometimes you have no choice" I countered.

"Yes, some time the choice is taken from you originally, however the choice is yours whether you continue to let it rule you, even when you have found a way out." the Tallest one said.

"I wouldn't even know what to do with myself, if I was freed. I have been a prisoner here for a long time." I said as I bowed my head. If I could I would have cry.

"Would you happen to remember the date you where taken?" the Tallest said (1). I nodded.

"October 26, 2003… the day after my 19th birthday" I said.

"Do you know today's date?" the Black one growled. I shook my head 'no'.

"It is July 30, 2007" the Ratchet said. My jaw dropped. I had been a prisoner for almost 4 years. I knew it was a while but never had I thought it was that long.

"I would like to stay with you guys… umm what are your names?" I asked timidly. The Tallest chucked.

"My name is Optimus Prime; I am the Leader of the Autobots. This is my weapons specialist, Ironhide. You have already met my CMO Ratchet, and my scout Bumblebee. We come from the planet Cybertron" Optimus said. I nodded.

"My human name was Nora Lee Willington, however I don't think my human name fits anymore." I said, while mutter the last part.

* * *

><p>Another human walked I recognized right away. It was Simmons; he was one of the many who ordered things to be done with me. My reaction was to jumped behind Ratchet, even thought I could kill him, I didn't want to. I heard Ratchet growl at the man.<p>

"Why have you tortured this youngling?"Ratchet growled. Simmons stopped and looked at him funny before he recognized me.

"What is it doing out here. It's supposed to be in it's room" he growled at me. I shrank back farther.

"You didn't answer my question" Ratchet growled again at the man. He kind of paled a little bit.

"We d-di-didn't know I-I-it was alive" he stuttered

"Bullshit! You kidnapped me, and then you did this to me!" I yelled at Simmons.

"I did no such thing! I didn't bring you in, I wasn't part of most of the experiments!" he yelled back at me

"That's true. You weren't part of my first 10 experiments, but you didn't try to find out at all did you. All you did was tell them what to try next!" I yelled the last part at him. I was still hiding behind Ratchet.

The others started to growl at Simmons. I started to back up till I ran into something. I turned to look and it happened that I ran into the leader. He put a hand on my shoulder, it was… comforting.

"That still gives you no right Agent Simmons" Prime said.

"Do not worry youngling; you will not be harmed under our protection." Prime told me. I nodded.

Ratchet turned around and walked over to where I was. "Turn around youngling, I will give you the necessary data, for transformations, and Com frequencies, as well as our language" he said, I nodded and turned around for him to plug into what was my guess a data port in my neck. Once he was done giving me the data, I sat by them, to go through it all. Lets just say is was a very weird experience. To have information, in your head but still do not know it.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

(1)After typing 'the tallest' it reminded me of invader Zim lol their leaders where 'the tallest' X-D


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.

i would like to say thanks to** Rapidfeather**, for reviewing. also thanks to all those who add and/or alerted this story.

**Disclaimer:** i don't own transformers, i only own my OC and the somewhat plot

* * *

><p>*Next day*<p>

* * *

><p>I laughed for the 1st time in almost four years, today.<p>

Bumblebee and Sam decided to play a prank on Ironhide. They had found some paint in one of the closets, and wrote all over the black mech. Things like "I heart puppies" (they told me what Sam's dog did to him), "I need to get laid", "Smexy mech, walking through", "Kick me, every time I pull my cannons out" and much more.

I wonder how they wrote all that on him without him waking up, or how Bee wrote it that small on him. Lets just say he wasn't a happy camper when he woke up

Ironhide was ranting and raving about the paint for a while, and I guess he annoyed Ratchet to where he threw a giant ass wrench and hit Ironhide in between the optics. Ratchet can be scary as hell when pissed off. Despite the fact that he scared me when he did this, I ended up in the floor, in a real life 'ROFLMAO'

The look Ironhide gave Ratchet was freaking hilarious. Optimus Prime ended sliding some mask over his face to hide his amusement in this situation. Bee and Sam were laughing pretty hard themselves, and I think they would have been on the floor with me, if it wasn't for the fact that they were keeping an eye on Ironhide. Once Ironhide had left to go get the paint off, I leaned over to Bee and Sam.

"I want in on the next prank" I whispered to them, grinning. They both chuckled and nodded. We spend the rest of the day thinking up prank ideas; of course this was done away from Ratchet and Ironhide. Most of the pranks where directed towards those two but we also planned some for a few of the humans.

* * *

><p>Later on when everyone else was sleeping or recharging as the others call it. I just couldn't make myself fall asleep. I ended up wondering around the room.<p>

At the other end of the room, I saw a silver robot. This one however was ripped in half. I felt bad for some reason. I had a feeling this dude was a cool guy, and I would never get to meet him.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Optimus standing next to me looking down at the broken form. How the hell could he be so freaking quiet?

"His designation was Jazz. He was my friend and a very brave soldier" He said solemnly. It made me feel worse to know that he was his friend. I never really had any friends, so to know that he lost his was saddening.

"I'm sorry… how did he…" I trailed off. Optimus looked over at me.

"He was trying to holding off Megatron till I got there, and Megatron killed him" he said (they had already explained the war and some of Mission city to me). I nodded and looked down at Jazz. I wanted to honor this mech on his bravery, from what the pictures they showed me of Megatron. He was a giant scary looking mech.

I crouched down and placed a hand on his chest and bowed my head, in honor of this fallen soldier. I all of a sudden felt extremely sick and tired; I couldn't move or do anything. After few minutes whatever happened was over and I fell back on my ass. I looked up and the broken form was put back together and I heard a sound, kind of like the sound of a computer rebooting. Jazz jumped up and pointed his gun around, till he realized that he was no longer in the city.

I looked over at Optimus and he was standing there with a stunned look on his face. He looked at me and offered his hand to help me up.

"I don't feel so good. I don't wanna get up" I waved his hand away.

"Prime what happened? Where's that Slagtard Megatron?" Jazz asked. Next thing I knew Ratchet seemed to popped up out of nowhere. Right before I passed out.

* * *

><p>"Ugh what the hell happened" I askgrumbled. I looked around and saw that I was in what looked like a desert (I'm sure my face was like O_o'). I heard a couple of footsteps, so I jumped behind some of rocks near me.

"Do not worry young one, we won't harm you" I heard a voice call out. I peeked out from around the rocks to see, a bunch of weird looking mechs. I say weird because they had pointy things coming off their heads and it looked like they didn't have any armor on. Were they nekki?

"Who are you?" I asked apprehensively.

"We are the past Primes, we have also been called 'The Destiny of the Primes'" one of them said. I really couldn't tell who was talking.

"We are here to pass a warning… 'There is a terrible evil coming, and will arrive on Earth, in the next couple of earth years'. Pass our warning to our descendant." Another one said

"We also have something else to tell you youngling… They Allspark wasn't destroyed. Its conscience and power was move into you. It knew its fate, if it didn't move to another vessel." Another one said

"Right now it is in a more dormant state, while it charges it's power back up." Another one said… or did one of the other speak again… damn it! I can't tell.

"The reason you were able to re-sparked Jazz was because you wanted it. The Allspark sensed your want and allowed, some of its power to flow through you to him, once you made physical contact." The first one said…HA! I recognized his voice… I feel proud of myself.

I was about to ask a question when one of them stopped me.

"I'm sorry youngling, but our time is up. You must return now. You also mustn't forget to tell Prime about the warning" another one said. Damn it! I don't know if he spoke before or not.

I nodded at the mechs, just as everything began to faded away.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

I know almost everyone saves Jazz... but i like him and couldn't keep him dead sorry

tell me what you all think of this chap cuz I'm not too sure i like it.

Also I can't think of a Cybertronian name for Nora... what do you guys think it should be? and the reason why. either P/M or review to let me know either way, I'm happy for any input... as long as it's reasonable


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.**

Sorry for waiting, i got distracted and then i couldn't make my brain work. i spent all day trying to make this chapter work. and i'm not really sure i like it. let me know would you guys think of it.

Disclaimer: i only own my O.C. and the somewhat plot

* * *

><p>I woke up to what sounded like arguing. Ugh I have a headache (or would that be processor –ache?). I laid there listening to them try and figure everything out.<p>

"She might have been experimented on with the Allspark energy if that is the case that might explain why she turned Cybertronian. She might also have had some residual energy in her. If that is the case, maybe it somehow transferred into Jazz, effectively fixing him and bringing back his spark." That sounded like Ratchet.

"There were rumors of the Allspark being sentient. Maybe it transferred its power into her." Sounds like Optimus.

"I do not believe that is the case. If it was, wouldn't we be able to detect the power within her, like the Cube? She only shows minimum low level energy" Ratchet said. I suddenly remembered the weird looking Prime dudes and I opened my eyes, and looked at the mechs.

"That's because it's in a kind of dormant state" I said as I slowly sat up.

"So you're saying you have Allspark power in you" Ironhide questioned. I nodded.

"Optimus I kind of need to talk to you…. Alone" I said, kind of hesitantly. He lowered his hand to help me up, and I followed him to another room. I think it's the one Megatron was stored in.

* * *

><p>Optimus turned around and looked at me expectantly. I wrapped my arms around my waist; I had a feeling he wasn't going to believe me.<p>

"After I revived Jazz, I met with the… oh what did they call themselves" I stood there snapping my fingers (well snapping them as best I could with having metal hands), trying to remember. Optimus was waiting patiently for me to continue, and he looked amused at how I was trying to remember.

"Ah! The past Primes or the Destiny of the Primes! That's their names" I said somewhat proud of myself for remembering. I looked at Optimus, and he held a shocked expression on his face.

"Um and they told me to tell you that. …'There is a terrible evil coming, and will arrive on Earth, in the next couple of earth years'." I said.

"What else did they tell you" Optimus probed. I told him everything from the warning to what they said about the Allspark in me. I even told him how you can't tell whose talking; He chuckled at that.

* * *

><p>When we finally walked back into the room with the others, Optimus had been called to talk to some government big-wigs. I really didn't know who and I didn't care.<p>

I walked in, and saw the other four mechs talking. I didn't want to butt in on their conversation, so I walked over to the other wall away from them. I sat down and… turned my optics off? Ugh! I closed my eyes. (Yes I am still trying to figure out, what I'm supposed to call things now; even though I keep calling everything by its human equivalent.)

"So you're da lil lady, dat brought meh back" I jumped at Jazz's voice. I opened my eyes and looked at the mech.

"Yea" I said shyly. He grinned at me.

"Well I just wanted ta say thanks for bringin meh back from da 'da well of da Allspark" Jazz said

"You're welcome" I said. 'Even though I didn't mean too' I thought.

"So is what dey say 'bout ya, true" he asked, as he sat down next to me.

"Depends, on what they say" I said, knowing full well people talk a lot of shit.

"Dey say ya use ta be human, but da experiments changed ya, and dat ya have da Allspark in ya" he listed off.

"Yep sounds about right" I said. He started grinning again.

"Dey also say dat ya a lil skittish" he said. I ducked my head.

"I never use to be… but after getting experimented on, and told that if you spoke you would lose your voice, I think that would make anyone timid or skittish." I muttered dejectedly.

"Tru but ya no longer getting experimented on, not as long as us bot's got anything ta say 'bout it. I do think dat we need ya break dat wall ya hide behind" he said, while draping an arm around my shoulders. I smiled at him.

"As long as you are willing to be patient with me, because it might be a while before I can break my walls down" I said. He shrugged, and smiled.

"I'll wait for as long as I have ta. I wanna see da fire in ya optics, not smothered flames." He said. I smiled at that. He changed the topic after that; I guess he sense that anymore on this topic would have made me depressed.

"Well since ya da only one with human knowledge, who I could talk ta, would ya mind answerin some questions? Since I can't talk ta Bee's humans right now" he asked. I chuckled as he pulled off the dreaded puppy dog eyes. Don't ask how a mech can do that, because I don't really know.

"Ok! Just don't give me that look anymore" I laughed. He dropped the look and started laughing at me.

"Ok what would you like to know, I'll answer if I can" I asked.

"Any ding and every ding... I luv learnin new cultures" he said excitedly. I chuckled.

"Ok… what is your first question" I asked. He grinned almost evilly.

"Why are the mating rituals of this planet all over your Information Network" he teasingly asked. I just gapped at him. If I could have I would have blush twenty different shades of red. He sure is a blunt jerk.

"Um can we skip that question" I said embarrassed. He laughed at me.

"I'm just messing with ya, I already know humans find dat highly embarrassin" he said grinning. I smacked his shoulder.

"You're mean, you know that" I pouted. He chuckled some more before asking real questions for me to answer. He already seems to understand the human culture a lot. I also asked him questions about his world that didn't revolve around the war. It was nice, and I feel like I have finally found a true friend. I guess I was right when I thought he would be a cool dude.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

How were Jazz's parts? Do you like them written that way or would you like me to write them normal, and you pretend he's speaking gangsta lol

let me know what you think so I can write better ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.

I spent all day on this slagging chap and i still don't like it. i was even using pen and paper cuz of the storm. ugh! plz don't yell at me for a crapy chap.

Random thought: why is it that when i'm not doing anything, everyone leaves me alone. but when i try and read FFn or work on my story i have everyone and their bros fighting for my attention -_-'

I wanted to say thanks to ****Iridian NightShade**** for helping me with pick a name ^_^

Disclaimer: i dont own the TF's just my OC's

* * *

><p>I talked to Jazz for a couple of hours. I found out that my optics are Emerald, like how my human eyes use to be. Yay another thing to separate me from everyone, oh well I don't really care. Jazz and I also discussed what my new name should be. I had decided on the one Jazz picked. NightWish, he said it was because my protoform color was mainly black, and also because of my want he was alive again (he heard from Optimus what the primes had told me).<p>

Optimus walked back in the room and called his men over to him to discuss things. I stayed in where I was sitting; I figured he had things to talk to his men without me present.

While they talked, I decided to go to the exit tunnel, where I could still be standing without going outside. We were told that it would be best not to go outside without being in vehicle mode, because of the tourists, that flock here. I still didn't have a vehicle form yet, plus I still didn't understand how to transform. I knew the information on it but still didn't understand it.

I just stood there staring outside. I haven't seen the outside world in forever. I glanced around, and this particular tunnel was void of all people, part of my mind fleetingly wondered why, but I really didn't care. I suddenly had the urge to sing. I really like singing, but I'm too shy to sing in front of anyone.

(What I've Overcome – Fireflight)

I've got this passion  
>It's something I can't describe<br>It's so electric  
>It's like I've just come alive<p>

I feel this freedom  
>Now that my past is erased<br>I feel the healing  
>I've found the meaning of grace<p>

If only you come see me yesterday  
>Who I used to be before the change<br>You'd see a broken heart  
>You'd see the battle scars<p>

Funny how words can't explain  
>How good it feels to finally break the chains<br>I'm not what I have done  
>I'm what I've overcome<p>

I know I'll stumble  
>I know I'll still face defeat<br>These second chances will define me

So I'm moving forward  
>I'm standing on my two feet<br>I've got momentum  
>I've got someone saving me<p>

If only you could see me yesterday  
>Who I used to be before the change<br>You'd see a broken heart  
>You'd see the battle scars<p>

Funny how words can't explain  
>How good it finally feels to break the chains<br>I'm not what I have done  
>I'm what I've overcome<p>

I make mistakes and I might fall  
>But I won't break<br>I've got someone saving me

If only you could see me yesterday  
>Who I used to be before the change<br>You'd see a broken heart  
>You'd see the battle scars<p>

Funny how words can't explain  
>How good it feels to finally break the chains<br>I'm not what I have done  
>I'm what I've overcome<br>I'm what I've overcome  
>I'm what I've overcome<p>

I started out quiet, but the longer I sang the stronger and more passionate my voice became. By the end of the song, I poured my entire being into it.

I jumped and spun around when I heard clapping. I saw all the Autobots and a group of humans. (Well the humans where the only one's clapping) Jazz stepped forward.

"Did ya know, ya optics changed ta blue while ya wer singin... and ya wer faintly glowin." He said.

"I was glowing" I squeaked.

"Yea, ya had a faint blu-ish glow ta ya" he said. I felt Ratchet scan me.

"You have high amounts of energy flowing through you… I thought you said the Allspark was dormant" Ratchet growled.

"It's supposed to be" I squeaked.

"Maybe your singing activated it" Ratchet said thoughtfully. Man I swear that mech is bipolar.

"Why wer ya singing anyways" Jazz asked.

I shrugged. "Felt like it" I said.

"Did you feel like it or was it an urge to?" Ratchet probed.

"Both" I answered. Ratchet 'hmm' and walked away. I guess I gave him something to think about.

* * *

><p>I ended up talking to the humans, and I found out their names where: Mikaela Banes (Sam girlfriend), Maggie, Glen, 'Secretary of Defense' John Keller, Will Lennox, Robert Epps, and of course Sam. I talked to them for a little bit. I found out that everyone was getting ready to be moved to another base. I suddenly felt worried, that I was going to get left behind.<p>

Once I was done talking the group of humans, I turned back around to stare outside. It was starting to get dark. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Optimus standing next to me.

"How will I get there… I am going right?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes you will be going with us." he chuckled. "We will have to find you an alt-mode." He said. I was relived at hearing that.

"Umm I don't know if I'll be able to drive myself" I said.

"We will find a way to bring you with us, you have nothing to fear youngling" he said.

"Oh yea! Jazz and I figured out a new name for me" I said excitedly. He laughed at that.

"What do you wished to be called" he asked.

"NightWish" I said. After a few minutes he nodded.

"It suits you" he complimented. I smiled, as we fell into a comfortable silence. I noticed it was completely dark outside (except for the worker lights that were on).

"Do you think I could step outside, for a little bit. I haven't seen the stars in so long" I whispered

"Not now, but soon you will be able to go outside" he said gently. I nodded, slowly. I really wanted out of this place.

"Couldn't come soon enough" I said. We fell into a comfortable silence for a little bit.

"Shall we go and tell the others your new designation" he asked. I nodded and followed him back to the others.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Ugh! my neuves are shot. i been spazzin all day cuz i have to go to the state atterny about being a wittness to a shootin... i dun wanna be a wittness ;_;

so ya plz dun kill me for this kinda crappy chap... i was trying to make it longer i swear... but that didn't work out.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.

i think i have the inability to type passed 1,500 words lol i tried and i couldn't do it.

so to** Rapidfeather**... sorry no longer chaps this is as long as they get ;_;

and sorry for not updating the past couple of days, i'm dealing with a lot of drama at the moment. (ugh and most of it is not even my own)

Disclaimer: i dun own TF's only my somewhat plot and my OC

* * *

><p>I found out that when I was singing and the faint glow covered me, it was the Allspark rejuvenating it's self. Once Ratchet had figured it out, he told me that the Allspark and its Guardians would sing back and forth. It was a way for the Allspark to communicate, and also fix itself, and only the Guardians could tell what it wanted. Even though I was singing a human song, there was an undercurrent to the song.<p>

I also found out that Bumblebee was a Sensitive, meaning that if the war hadn't started he would have been a Guardian. He told us that the other Guardians didn't want just anyone to know that the Allspark was sentient, that is why no one really knew (except the guardians themselves, and a few others that were chosen) that it was alive.

Bee understood what the Allspark was singing to him, even if I didn't. You would think since it changed me it would make it where it could communicate with me, but I digress. The Allspark wanted to change me one last time. It wanted to either merge with me completely and we become one, or turn me into a Guardian, so I can relay its wants and wills. That was why I had the urge to sing.

This was a choice I wasn't sure I could make. On one hand I would be the Allsparks errand girl (which did NOT sit well with me), or we merge, and technically we both die to make one (once again this did not sit well with me either).

"You mean we both die and a new being becomes the new Allspark" I asked.

:: No! You will still be you, it will just give you all its memories and power:: Bee tried to explain through the com. I wrapped my arms around myself. I didn't want the Allspark to die to make me a new Allspark, but also as I said I didn't want to become the beings errand girl either. I had the chance to choose my destiny, and I was too scared to make the choice. Bee and I spent most of the day singing back and forth talking to the Allspark and clarifying any uncertainties.

I was in danger no matter with one I choose. If it changed me into a Guardian, and the Deceptions caught me, they might try and pull the Allspark from my being and kill me that way. If I changed into the Allspark and they got me, they would most likely turn me into a slave and make me use the powers for their own gain. I did not like this one bit, damn this government and all its bullshit for making me into what I am now, but then again I would have never meet the Autobots and found friends maybe even family.

I felt bad but I finally decided that I was going to become the new Allspark. I didn't want to share my body, and my mind. It was my only place of refuge, and to scream and rant where others couldn't hear me. I told Bee to tell the Allspark my choice and that I'm sorry. Bee told me that if it didn't like that option, it wouldn't have even offered me its position. He made me feel a little bit better but not much. Once he told the Allspark my choice, he told me that I would need to be in recharge for the process to take place. I told Bee to inform the Allspark to wait until we got to our new base.

"Why don't you let it change you now and it will be over with" Bee asked.

"Because I don't know how long the change may take, and I would rather be somewhere where somebody could get to me if something should go wrong." I said

"Ok if that is your choice" he said. He began to sing to the presents inside of me.

"It understands and is willing to wait as long as I am nearby to speak to it should the need arise" Bee said.

I finally had to find an Alt-mode, I wasn't really big enough for my favorite car, which was a corvette, but I found out that I could be my second favorite, a 2007 Nissan 350Z. I choose that car, with a black paintjob and two blue racing stripes down the middle. We spent only a couple of hours teaching me how to transform and drive myself.

We spent the next couple of days, getting ready to ship out to our new base. I found out that we had to fly there. I wasn't happy to say the least. I absolutely despise flying, and I don't really know why, I just do.

Once we arrived at the new base, I ran out of the plane and hugged the ground. Everyone laughed at me, but at this particular point in time I didn't care. I was shown to the Med-bay, so Ratchet could keep an optic on me. Bee also was going to be there just in case the Allspark need anything while it changed me again.

Once I went into recharge. I was standing in a field.

* * *

><p>"What the…" I trailed off. I began to look around the grassy fields. I saw a shimmer. I watched the shimmer get closer. The next thing I know the shimmer changes into my human self. The human me, just stood there for a second.<p>

"Youngling, I am glad you will accept this responsibility" she said. I eyed her for a few minutes.

"Are you the Allspark" I asked.

"Yes youngling. I wanted to speak my thanks to the one responsible for taking on my burden" she said. I nodded.

"Why do you look like me, when I was human" I asked.

"I thought it would be best to give you a form to speak to. You are no longer human so I took your human form, since we will become one. I will be a part of you. And no youngling you will not lose any part of your personality" she said, as I'm sure I made a face at that comment. I nodded my head. She walked up to me and I instantly knew she wanted me to pick her up. I crouched down and place my hand on the ground. She jumped up into my hand. I brought my hand up to my shoulder and let her on. She then proceeded to hugged my face.

"It isn't normal for Cybertronians to be tactile, however since you were human, I figured you need a hug, as you humans call it" she said as she smiled. I smiled back, I did feel better after her hug, even though humans are a tactile race, I was never one for being touched.

"I will now begin the process, but I wanted you to know that, as your human saying goes. Do not judge a book by its cover, there are Decepticons that are honorable, even if they don't seem so at first. Do not let the Autobots cloud your judgment. Life is everyone's right, and killing unnecessary is wrong." She looked at me with my bright green eyes. I nodded.

"I don't think I could kill. My conscience would bother me for my entire new long life. And who am I to judge other people" I said, truthfully. She smiled at me.

"I am sorry for choosing my life over yours… now that I have talked to you it makes me feel a hundred times as bad" I said sadly. She put a hand on my cheek, and started rubbing it.

"Youngling you have nothing to worry about. I have lived for longer than even my own children. I am very willing to die, as long as you do not abuse my powers, I am very fine with giving you all that I am." She said very motherly. This made me feel a hundred times better.

"I am glad that even though you where tortured, your soul remains mostly untainted, and I feel that you will make at least most of the right choices. The fact that you care about me, the one who 'invaded your body' so much, shows that you are a very forgiving soul…. I want to give you one other thing, but however you must wait until you awaken" she said with an almost 'proud motherly' tone in her voice. I smiled again and she hugged me once more before telling me to put her on the ground. Once she was on the ground my world started to go black.

"Bye Allspark and I hope I make you proud" I said. She smiled.

"You already have my youngling" she said. Everything went dark, and I knew no longer, well just like when one goes to sleep.

* * *

><p>A.N. hopefully this is an OK chap.<p>

as always tell me what ya think ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

A.N.

i am soooo sorry, between the drama and the hurricane at almost hit us, i had been very busy.

i would like to thank all those who have reviewed/alerted/or added this story ^_^

Disclaimer: i only on my OC and the somewhat plot

* * *

><p>I woke up back in the Med-bay. Bee and Ratchet were recharging on the other beds. I slowly got off my bed and crept out trying not to wake the two up. I walked outside, and headed away from the base. I got near the beach before I stopped. The stars were gorgeous. There were so many! I just stood there in awe at the world around me.<p>

I stood there for a while, until I felt something by my feet. I looked down to see Mr. Lennox.

"Aren't you suppose to be in the Med-bay" he asked, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I woke up while everyone was sleeping, plus I have been wanting to be outside for a while" I said. He nodded.

"Optimus has been looking for you. I'll just tell him that you're out here" he said before walking off. I continued to stare at the sky, and try to make out some of the constellations I knew.

"NightWish there is something I wish to speak with you about" Optimus said as he walked up. I almost jumped when he said something. I said it once, I'll say it again, how the hell can he be so fucking quiet.

"Ok" I said, before looking at him.

"The Primes of old came to me; while I was in recharge… they said that the Allspark bestowed a gift to you that both the Destiny of the Primes and the Allspark approve of. They said that they marked you with the symbol for Prime… you are now a Prime." He said almost earnestly. I stood there gapping at the mech; I didn't know what to say.

"Optimus I can't be a Prime! I know nothing about you're… our people, customs, anything… I'm still trying to figure out the language" I said worriedly. He smiled genially, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That is something that can be learned. We have time to teach you everything… I believe the Primes of old have chosen well... You have given everything, and ask for nothing… That alone is a trait of a Prime. He said very fatherly. I was still worried.

"I just hope you don't expect me to be awesome at it… because I've never lead anyone or anything before" I said as I hung my head.

"Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing. You will do fine young one, you must have faith in your abilities as well as faith in the ones who serve under you" he said in the same fatherly tone.

"I will try" I said.

"That is all I ask. Are you willing to learn how to fight? If you are then I will have Ironhide start your training tomorrow" he said. I nodded; I need to learn to fight anyways.

"How do you think the others are going to react to this information" I asked. He chuckled.

"Most likely shock will be the reaction… but then again you being the new Allspark, they may not react at all" he chuckled some more.

"Come let us go back inside" he said as we walked back to the base. Ratchet met us at the door with the most evil glare I have ever seen. I jumped behind Optimus.

"Why are you out here youngling" he almost growled the words.

"Stargazing, and having a discussion from one Prime to another" Optimus said. Ratchets jaw dropped, and he looked back and forth between us.

"Really? She's a Prime" He asked. We chuckled at Ratchets shocked expression. Optimus nodded at his question.

"Come youngling you have training tomorrow, and you need your rest" Optimus said, as he guided me to our hanger, were our rooms were built. Once i got to my room, I lay on my bed, just staring at the roof. How could I be a Prime… but then again that would keep my Allspark powers from greedy Primes later down the line. I signed, rolled over and went into recharge.

* * *

><p>I woke up to banging on my door. I jumped at the sound, and fell off my bed.<p>

"Ow" I said, as I got up. I opened the door to find Ironhide banging on my door.

"Prime said you were to have training. I don't have all day youngling come on." He said gruffly. I nodded and followed him outside. I saw Prime walk out and head to where we were going. He had a smirk on his face. I guess he sent Ironhide the memo of who i now was, because Ironhide abruptly stopped. I ran right into his back and fell down. Damn it that was twice I ended up on my ass today. I looked up to see Ironhide staring at me, like I grew three more heads.

"She's a Prime? She can't be a Prime! She can't even stand on her two fragging feet" Ironhide scowled at me, like it was my fault. My anger flared full force. I jumped up and pointed at Ironhide.

"Listen here you over grown trash can, I had no choice in this. So don't you stand there acting all high and mighty when you haven't been through what I been through!" I growled/yelled at him. He flinched at my tone and looked at me with a shocked expression, which quickly turned into an angry one. I was sick and tired of being babied. I'm an adult damn it! So what that I have a bad past... that can and will be overcome.

"You will not talk to me like that youngling. Allspark, Prime or not I am your elder and you will treat me with respect" Ironhide growled. I snorted.

"Respect is earned, not given. I cannot respect one who has no respect for me" I growled.

"Stand down both of you" Optimus ordered. I immediately back off, but I still held my ground, while Ironhide stormed off.

"That probably wasn't one of the wisest things you could have done" Optimus said disappointed. I hung my head.

"Sorry… I have a short temper… I didn't mean to lose control of it" I said sadly when I realized what I did.

"Do you think he would accept an apology" I asked him.

"He will… just maybe not right now" he told me. I nodded.

* * *

><p>I headed in the direction Ironhide went. I found him, at the shooting range.<p>

"Ironhide" I said softly

He turned around and glared at me. I hung my head again… I seem to be doing this a lot lately.

"I wanted to apologize… I was wrong and I shouldn't have lost control of my temper, and yelled at you" I said, shamefully. He was silent for a few seconds, which felt like hours.

"I will only accept your apology youngling, if you promise to take your training seriously and… accept my apology as well" he said gruffly. It took a couple of seconds for my processor to understand what he said. I smiled, and nodded.

"Of course I will accept your apology, and I was planning on taking this seriously anyways" I said happy that the trigger happy one wasn't pissed at me anymore.

"Come youngling let's get your training started" he said sounding kind of happily, and this kind of scared me.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

As always tell me whatcha think ...

i'm gonna start another poll for who you all think her love intrest should be ..or should it be no one.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N.

OMG i am soooooooo sorry for the wait ... i swear my friends just steal the creativity right out of me... that and i kinda hit writers block on top of my lazyness so im extrememly sorry... and i'll try my best to start pumping out more chapters

**Reveiws I can't answer through PM's**

**Autobot Xena:** i kinda figured that either you accedently turned it off or ur parents did ... tell them i am sorry if i said anything to offend them... i didn't mean to.

disclamer: i dont own them -_-' ... just my OC and the somewhat plot

* * *

><p>I can't count how many time's Ironhide threw me, or knocked my feet out from under me. I think that if I was human still I would have a permanent bruise on my ass. I even somehow got stuck in a palm tree, don't ask, I don't even know. I did manage to kick him in the face. Once I did that, I stood there looking at him like O_O. He took advantage of my momentary shock and knocked me legs out from under me. I don't think I'll ever get the hang of fighting.<p>

"Gees did he try ta kill ya" Jazz asked. I shrugged, I knew I looked like shit; in fact I was on my way to see Ratchet.

"You know what I think this *waves hand * is for calling him an over grown trash can" I said. He started chocking on his laughter.

"I'm glad I amuse you" I deadpanned. I walked away from Jazz and his real life ROFLMAO moment. I signed as I walked into the Med-bay

Ratchet look at me and pointed to one of the table/bed things. I sat on it while he ran scan after scan then started to fix the dents and other problems I had after fighting hide. I realized that Ratchet talks and grumbles to himself… a lot. I didn't say a word, as he finished fixing me and I left.

* * *

><p>I was walking around; I really didn't feel like being in one spot for too long. I had a feeling something was coming, and something bad was going to happen. I'm not really sure how to describe it, but it was making me jittery. I didn't like this feeling, every minute felt worse and worse. The feeling slowly morphed into worry. It didn't help my jittery mood. I stopped and tried to focus on the feeling. I noticed I had almost invisible ties to me. I focus on one of them, and realized that these were bonds that I've heard Ratchet talking about. I felt the other five mechs, theirs where the strongest (even though they are barely noticeable). The more I seem to focus on them the stronger they seemed to get …it was really weird. I also noticed two vague bonds that were slowly getting stronger. One of the two vague bonds was flickering, this made my spark jump. Were they in trouble? All of a sudden alarms started blaring; I turned and ran to the hanger deemed the control room.<p>

"We have two incoming Autobots….. Wait the second signal is fluctuating" a soldier called out. My worry escalated. Was this the reason for the feelings I was getting? Everyone started loading you the planes, I turned to Optimus.

"Optimus, I need to come with you" I said firmly. He looked at me.

"You have just started your training, you are not ready should we face any Decepticon. You need to stay here" he said. I shook my head.

"You don't understand… I've had this bad feeling all day, and I think the Allspark power is allowing me to have bonds to everyone… from what I felt these two feel like twins… with the second one hurt… badly" I said.

"I need to go… I feel we will lose one of them if I don't go" I pleaded. I could see him contemplating my words. I reach out through the bonds and found his and nudged him through it. He went ridged and stared at me.

"That was my proof of the bonds" I said to him. He nodded.

"You may come, but I want you to stay with one of us. Understood." he said. I nodded. We both headed to get loaded into the plan.

* * *

><p>It took us 2 hours to get to the landing spot. We got there just as they landed. Everyone transformed, Ratchet and I ran over to the Twins. I used the bonds to find the hurt one, and ran over to him. I jumped down into the hole, as he slowly unfolded.<p>

I got pulled back and knocked on my ass. I looked up to find the other one with a blade in my face. He started talking to me in their language. I only knew a few words, this was so not good. I didn't even notice that Ratchet was talking to the twin in front of me, trying to calm him down.

I felt the other one fluctuate again. As I jumped back up, I kicked his feet out from under him and ran over to the hurt twin. I placed my hands on his chest, and focused the power, and pushed it into the other. I had just finished healing him when I got yanked back again and stabbed in the shoulder. I cried out in pain, I guess this alerted the others or something because the next thing I knew, I heard yelling and thrashing. I glanced over and saw Jazz holding the attacking twin on the ground. The other twin was slowly getting up saying something to the others. He kept glancing at me. Ratchet walked up and started messing with my shoulder. Where the hell were they just a few minutes ago?

"Ugh …. That's the last time I help anyone." I growled/ grumbled.

"His protection protocol was in place, because his twin's hurt…. You are lucky he didn't kill you" Ratchet growled at me, as he helped me up from the ground. I shrugged, and walked away from the twins. Now that they were fine, I didn't want to be near them. I mean would you want to be near someone who just stabbed you? Plus on top of it, I felt like an unwanted guess to someone else's party. I know I begged Optimus to come but that still doesn't take the feeling away. I just stood there watching them interact.

"Why are ya all da way ova here?" Jazz's voice made me jump. How the hell did he pop up in front of me? I looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know, guess I'm too use to being in the background… habits are hard to break" I said shrugging again.

"Dun hate the Twins… Sides was just trying ta protect his bro" he said out of nowhere. I touched my still somewhat damaged shoulder, and push some Allspark power into to finish healing what Ratchet couldn't fix here.

"I wasn't going to; Ratchet told me about some programming he's running because his brother was hurt. But because he hurt me, I'll probably be wary around them for a little while" I said truthfully. He nodded.

"Just dun hate them, cuz I think Sides is gonna pull a Prowl and glitch, since Prime told him who you were" he chuckled the last part. I just groan that was the last thing I wanted Optimus to tell everyone before they got to know me.

* * *

><p>I signed as Jazz started to pull me back to the others. The twins both looked at me. They had already chosen there alt-mode, when did that happen… I didn't see them do that.<p>

"I just wanted to say sorry for attacking you… and thanks for saving sunny" the red one said, he looked worry. The yellow slapped him on the back of the head.

"Don't call me sunny" the yellow growled. I held in a snicker.

"You're very welcome. My names NightWish" I introduced myself.

"Mines Sideswipe but call me sides… *points to the other*… and just call him sunny" the red one grinned, and dodged another Gibbs slap. I snickered at their antics. 'Sunny' just glared at Sides.

"My names Sunstreaker" Sunstreaker growled at his twin while telling me his name. I nodded.

We talked for a few more minutes while we were getting ready to leave. While I was talking to them, I also paid attention to their actions and movements. It was another habit I had, I trained myself to read people long ago, and I've recently figured out most the subtle movements of the mechs to read their body language, which is much harder than humans.

I could tell these two where big time pranksters or jokesters. Sides was way more laid back, and playful, while Sunstreaker gave off the aura of an artist or something similar, and he seemed very vain to me. He seems to have a small playful side to him, while he was messing with his brother. I had a feeling these two were going to cause hell at the base. I smirked at that feeling; things were going to get interesting soon.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

as always tell me what ya think ^_^

and don't forget about the poll on my profile for her love interest or no love interest


	11. Chapter 11

A.N.

I r sorry for the wait peeps...I been kinda busy lately soooo my bad ... plus i was waiting for more votes

**Also i am now co-authoring a story with WishUponAStar with her story '****Alternate Reality' you should read it.**

i just wanna say that if i don't get more votes soon ... so that a winner is choosen soon cuz im about to end the poll im goona pick who the winner is (among the ones with the highest votes) so far the highest votes at the moment are **sunny and sides **vs** jazz** with the same amount of votes ...so plz vote guys ... otherwise im picking cuz im running out of stuff to do without makeing the romance yet.

* * *

><p>I was right, the second day the twins where there they pranked Ratchet. Oh boy was Ratchet pissed off, of course I was laughing, which put me on Ratchet's shit list. What, did he think I did it? I couldn't help but laugh at his predicament. He had all his wrenches and glitter, glued all over him. It was freaking hilarious! Who wouldn't laugh at that?<p>

I've started getting better at fighting. Ironhide knocked me down fewer times and I only landed in that darn palm tree once, I still don't honestly understand how that happens. I'm not like awesome at fighting yet but I can see some improvement in myself. Today Ironhide was going to train me with weapons too.

"Ironhide… I don't think I even have weapons" I told him. He huffed at me, like I was stupid.

"Everyone has basic weapons" he said gruffly. Now it was my turn to huff at him.

"Then how the hell do you activate them" I said as calmly as I could, trying not to let my smoldering aggravation turn into burning anger.

"The same way you transform… you have to will it." He said in what I guess was a perpetual gruffness he had. If I could I would have rolled my optics. I focused on my systems. I tried to find where my weapons where. Since no one could tell me where or what type of weapon I had, I couldn't really will it. A screen popped up in my vision, I had a bunch of weird shit in my system. I clicked on one for it to bring up the information on it.

"What are you doing youngling" I jumped at his voice. I was too busy checking the info on all of these things that I had forgot he was even there.

"I think I found my weapons system …I have quite a few weapons" I said while I was still checking the info on everything. I activated one, it was a shoulder mounted cannon. Ironhide hummed for a minute, while he checked out my cannon (that sounded really dirty).

"This youngling is a plasma sniper rifle… by the way it's sitting on your shoulder, I think you could even detach it and use it manually… what else do you have" he said. I nodded and pulled the cannon back in. I transformed my hands into whips. He hummed again.

"These are electrode whips, able to stun your enemies and if you hit them in the right spots you can even disable them... is that all your weapons?" he asked, I shook my head; I had two more. I activated the others and two swords popped out of my side. And my forearms rearrange into small cannons. I blinked at this … where these basic weapons? If so how come all the bots don't have these.

"These are the last ones" I said. He seemed to be lost in thought, but maybe that was just me. He nodded and proceeded to explain everything.

"You have more weapons on you then normal mechs and femmes have after upgrading" he said, in almost awe. I would like to point out that Ironhide in awe was kind of scary. We spent the rest of our training time testing out my weapons. It was extremely weird shooting a gun attached to you, and the readouts in your vision. After training I found out I'm not half bad at using the sniper rifle, and the whips. I sucked at using the rest of the weapons. I signed, the next few weeks where going to be hell at training.

* * *

><p>I was just so tired and wanted to take a nap. I turned the corner the same time the Twins and Jazz ran around it, and as you can guess we crashed into each other, with them all on top of me. After the initial shock, I just signed as they all got off of me.<p>

"Sorry! We were running from Ratchet…. So, yea got to go bye!" Sides said as the three ran off. Once I got on my feet shaking my head. Ratchet ran around the corner and almost ran into me. I blinked at him. He was painted baby pink, and a humongous bow on his head.

"Umm… Ratchet… maybe you should get the twins later and get that big ass bow off your head" I snickered as he glared at me. I shrugged, while trying to contain my snickers.

"What are you laughing at youngling" he growled. I smirked I couldn't help myself.

"You! … You look like a little girl's toy" I cracked up laughing. If I hadn't bent over while I was laughing, I would have had my face introduced to his wrench. Once I noticed it I smirked and took off running. Now this sucks Ratchet was chasing me. I eventually lost him. I decided I would avoid the medbay for a while. I looked out over the beach, the sun was going down, and the stars where coming out. I was broken out of my trance, by foot steeps behind me. I turned to see the Twins behind me.

"I got in trouble with Ratchet because of you two … all because I laughed at him" I laughed the last part. They both snickered.

"Well I did everything. Sunny didn't" Sides was cut off by his twin.

"That's a load of slag and you know it! … And don't call me that or I will forcibly turn off your vocal processor" Sunstreaker growled. I held in a snicker as best as I could at their antics. I saw Sides smirk.

"How about Sunshine… or bright ass" Sides snickered at his own comments. I heard Sunstreaker growl, right before he jumped his twin. They rolled around on the ground for a few minutes, before Sunstreaker jumped up with a smirk on his face.

"There now you can't call me that anymore" he snickered, while Sides frowned at him. Sides ended up smirking, before Sunstreaker went ridged and snarled at his twin. It wasn't long before Sunstreaker started chasing his twin. Once they were out of sight, I broke down into a laughing fit. I guess Sides used his com to say Sunny or something like that, to piss his brother off.

I turned back and looked at the stars some more. I signed; Optimus was going suppose to start teaching me about being a Prime soon. I felt bad; he was a busy person he shouldn't have to teach me anything. Didn't the Allspark have all recorded knowledge of their race in it? If that was so why did I know nothing about their race? I was confused by all of this.

I was once again brought out of my trance with the sound of footsteps. I turned to see Jazz walking up.

"Did ya hear Sam and his girl are comin to da base dis weekend to hang with us bots" Jazz grinned. I smirked. I like Sam and Mikaela, they where loads of fun. More so Sam… it was fun to get him flustered.

"We should prank them" I smirked at Jazz knowing he would help me. Jazz just flashed his trademark smirk, before we settled into planning. We weren't planning anything big just a simple act to freak him out.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

As always tell me what ya think ^_^

Dont forget to vote ^_^ it's on my profile

and don't forget to check out the other story its gonna be good ^_^


End file.
